One Night in Sunagakure
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Shikamaru mendapat tugas pergi ke Sunagakure untuk menyampaikan berkas-berkas tentang ke-akademi-an --Apa lagi? Tugas dia emang sekitar itu kan?--. Bagaimana kalau dia terpaksa menginap semalam di Sunagakure? ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Awalnya Ru lagi nyari ide buat bikin fanfic Sand Sibling. Tapi entah kenapa, malah Shikamaru yang nyangkut di pikiranku -_-;

Dan..kebetulan hari ini ulang tahunnya Shikamaru, anggaplah ini birthdayfic buat dia. Hehehe... Happy Birthday Shikamaru!

**Title:** One Night in Sunagakure

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Shikamaru mendapat tugas pergi ke Sunagakure untuk menyampaikan berkas-berkas tentang ke-akademi-an (apa lagi? Tugas dia emang sekitar itu kan?). Bagaimana kalau dia terpaksa menginap semalam di Sunagakure?

**Pairing:** ShikaTema

**Disclaimer:** Shikamaru dan Sand Sibling masih punya Kishimoto-sensei… Hiks… Pengen Shikamaru & Gaara…

* * *

**_ONE NIGHT IN SUNAGAKURE_  
**

_**-PoV Shikamaru-**_

Aku merapatkan jubah yang kukenakan, berusaha melindungi kulitku dari sengatan sinar matahari langsung. Mataku memandang sekeliling, tapi sejauh mata memandang, yang kutemukan hanya warna pasir. Bangunan pun berwarna pasir. Rasanya membosankan. Dan yang pasti, perjalanan menuju tempat membosankan ini sangatlah merepotkan.

Kalau saja utusan Suna tidak sibuk sehingga tidak bisa datang ke Konoha seperti biasanya atau Godaime menemukan orang lain yang bisa diutus untuk mengantarkan berkas ke-akademi-an ini, mana mungkin aku sampai di sini. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba saja semua orang sibuk. Jadilah aku terdampar di desa yang panas dan membosankan ini. Benar-benar merepotkan…

Ups, _cewek itu_ bisa marah besar kalau tahu aku bicara seperti ini tentang desanya.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis.

"Baru sampai?"

Aku agak terkejut saat mendengar suara dari belakangku. Ternyata _cewek itu_, Temari. Aku memang sudah diberitahu kalau yang akan menjemputku di gerbang Sunagakure adalah perempuan berkuncir empat itu.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu pada desa kami?" tanyanya.

"Panas," jawabku singkat. Ia tersenyum geli, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan olehnya kecuali kepada kedua saudaranya.

Rasanya..manis juga.

EEH?!

"Ng.. Ini dokumennya." Aku menyerahkan dokumen itu sambil membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahku yang rasanya agak memerah.

"Buru-buru sekali. Memangnya setelah ini kau ada urusan lain?" tanyanya heran.

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan malas. "Perjalanan ini merepotkan," kataku. "Aku ingin cepat pulang dan…"

"Bersantai sambil menatap awan." Temari menyelesaikan kalimatku dengan tampang kesal. "Sudah sewajarnya kan kalau sekali-sekali utusan Konoha yang mengunjungi Suna, bukan Suna terus yang mengunjungi Konoha!" protesnya.

"Hai, hai…" Aku mengiyakan dengan malas. Kalau berurusan dengan wanita, memang sebaiknya kalian menuruti saja kata-katanya daripada dia mengoceh panjang lebar. Apalagi cewek di hadapanku ini memang terkenal galak.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang mau cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi kita ke tempat Gaara dulu. Biar bagaimanapun, kalau masuk ke desa orang, kau harus beri salam pada Kage tau!" kata Temari. Aku pun terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya memasuki desa.

Saat melewati pasar, mataku mulai disuguhkan warna lain selain warna pasir. Walaupun gedung-gedung di sana hampir semuanya berwarna pasir, tetapi pasar ini lebih berwarna. Terutama karena banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di sana. Rupanya Sunagakure ramai juga.

"Bagaimana? Kesanmu terhadap desa kami sudah berubah?" tanya Temari.

"Berubah bagaimana? Tetap panas," jawabku seadanya.

Temari agak merengut.

"Oh iya! Ada berkas yang ingin kusampaikan untuk Konoha, tapi aku meninggalkannya di rumah," kata Temari tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku dulu, baru menghampiri Gaara?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Terserah."

Kami pun mengganti tujuan, bukan menuju kantor Kazekage melainkan menuju kediaman Kazekage.

"Ayo masuk." Temari mempersilakanku masuk.

"Shitsurei shimasu," kataku, lebih mirip gumaman.

Aku menatap ruang keluarga yang mungil itu. Kelihatannya nyaman.

"Ya ampun! Kankurou seenaknya saja menaruh bajunya sembarangan! Gaara juga! Pasti tadi pagi mereka terlambat dan buru-buru. Baru sebentar aku tinggal sudah berantakan begini!" Temari menggerutu sambil memunguti beberapa potong pakaian yang berceceran di lantai dan sofa.

"Ah, maaf, ya berantakan begini," kata Temari. Sepertinya tadi dia sempat lupa kalau aku ada di sana. "Tadi aku berangkat ke akademi pagi-pagi sekali, jadi tidak sempat membangunkan mereka," jelas Temari.

"Kau duduk saja dulu di situ. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku bereskan ini dulu," kata Temari sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang mugil itu.

Aku duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di sana. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada foto keluarga (maksudku lengkap dengan ayah dan ibu) seperti yang ada di ruang keluargaku, tetapi ada sebuah foto yang ukurannya cukup besar yang tergantung di dinding itu. Foto Temari bertiga dengan Kankurou dan Gaara. Sepertinya diambil saat Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage.

"Maaf menunggu." Temari tiba-tiba datang membawa secawan teh.

"Berkasnya?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku ambil." Temari berkata dengan agak kesal. "Paling tidak biarkan aku menjamu tamuku dengan teh, dong!" gerutunya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku lagi.

Sepertinya dia tersinggung? Bukan bermaksud begitu sih.. Tapi aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau cepat-cepat pulang.

Aku menyeruput teh-ku.

Eh, aku baru sadar kalau di ruangan ini ada jendela yang cukup besar. Kalau melihat awan dari sini, bagaimana ya? Tapi, ini kan Suna, pasti yang terlihat cuma cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Aku mendekati jendela itu dan memandang ke luar, menatap langit Suna yang… mendung? Masa' sih??

"Hei Tuan Pemalas, aku sudah menemukan berkasnya nih." Temari muncul sambil membawa sebuah amplop coklat. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa ke…"

Perkataan Temari terpotong oleh suara rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba.

"Hujan?? …Gawat! Jemuran!" Temari langsung berlari menuju tangga. Aku sempat terpaku sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Kami berhasil menyelamatkan semua pakaian sebelum hujan bertambah deras. Tapi tetap saja kami basah kuyup.

"Makasih sudah membantuku. Tapi kamu jadi basah kuyup begitu. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku carikan baju yang bisa kau pakai," kata Temari sebelum meninggalkanku.

"Nih. Keringkan badanmu dan kau bisa mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi." Temari memberikan handuk dan pakaian ganti untukku lalu menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Aku juga harus ganti baju," katanya sebelum berjalan menuju lantai atas.

Aku sendiri segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

***

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianku dengan baju panjang plus celana panjang berwarna hitam, aku memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Temari. Menyesal juga aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Rasanya aneh memakai pakaian ini. Sepertinya milik Kankurou?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Rupanya hujan semakin deras. Kalau begini, aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang ke Konoha.

Terdengar suara orang menuruni tangga. Temari.

"Maaf sudah me…"

Tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, cewek berkuncir empat itu terpeleset.

"Bahaya!"

Fiuh.. Ternyata aku cukup sigap juga. Aku berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh.

Sekarang wajahnya hanya selisih beberapa senti dari wajahku. Kalian tahu, Temari sangat..ehem..cantik kalau dilihat secara dekat seperti ini.

Kami bertahan dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Tanpa sadar wajah kami pun semakin dekat….

* * *

**=To Be Continue=**

**

* * *

  
**

Sebetulnya sih pengen bikin jadi oneshot aja, tapi apa boleh buat.. Blum maju2.. Mungkin bakal jadi 2 chapter aja. (ato 3? –ditimpuk-)

RnR!


	2. Chapter 2

Anoo... maafkan saia yang telat banget nge-apdet ni cerita..

Jujur aja, Ru sempet lupa kalo Ru punya penpik ini. Nyahahaha.. Maap, maklum, banyak tugas.. -alesan-

Buat yang berharap.. er...liat lanjutannya sendiri deh.. -kabur-

Silakan dinikmati...

**WARNING:** OOCness (sepertinya.. Huks...)

* * *

_"Bahaya!"_

_Fiuh.. Ternyata aku cukup sigap juga. Aku berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh._

_Sekarang wajahnya hanya selisih beberapa senti dari wajahku. Kalian tahu, Temari sangat..ehem..cantik kalau dilihat secara dekat seperti ini._

_Kami bertahan dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Tanpa sadar wajah kami pun semakin dekat…._

_-----  
_

"Tadaima."

Kaget mendengar suara dari pintu depan, aku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga…

BRUK!

Aku jatuh di atas Temari dan.. Gawat! Tadi..bibir kami bersentuhan?

"TADAIMA…" Kali ini suara itu terdengar mengancam, ditambah lagi dengan aura membunuh.

Glek…

"Gaara?" Temari ikut kaget.

Gaara, dengan pakaian basah –dugaanku karena kehujanan–, berdiri tak jauh dari kami sambil menatap kami. Maksudku, menatap_ku_.

"E.. I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Aku cepat-cepat bangkit, menjauhi Temari.

Gaara tidak merespon. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dariku, lalu membantu Temari berdiri.

"Kau basah kuyup. Biar kuambilkan handuk dan baju ganti untukmu." Temari langsung menghilang setelah berkata seperti itu.

Bagus! Sekarang dia membiarkanku berdua saja dengan adiknya. Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan sekarang? Menyapanya? Rasanya sudah terlambat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau pulang dan melihat kakak perempuanmu dicium oleh cowok…. Tapi, hey! Aku kan nggak sengaja! Dan itu nggak bisa disebut mencium!

….mungkin.

Untungnya Temari tidak terlalu lama. "Ini handuk dan baju gantimu. Cepat ganti sebelum kau masuk angin!" perintah Temari. Gaara pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sempat melirikku sekilas.

"Tadi…"

"Tadaima! Huwaah… Parah sekali. Sepertinya akan ada badai." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu memotong ucapanku. Rupanya Kankurou baru saja pulang. Keadaannya jauh lebih parah daripada Gaara.

"Ah. Shikamaru rupanya. Apa kabar? Eh? Itu bajuku?" Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu menyapaku.

"E.. iya," kataku, agak kaget juga ditanya seperti itu.

Kankurou sempat menatapku dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan wajah kurang suka, tapi hanya sesaat karena ia segera tertawa. "Aneh sekali melihatmu dengan baju itu," katanya.

Aku hanya meringis.

"Kankurou, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Basah-basahan begitu," kata Temari seraya menyerahkan handuk dan pakaian ganti untuk Kankurou tepat saat Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Trims, Temari." Kankurou nyengir sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suasana pun menjadi hening saat Kankurou menghilang ke kamar mandi.

"Ng.. Aku akan siapkan makan malam. Kalian tunggu di ruang makan saja," kata Temari. Ia pun (lagi-lagi) meninggalkanku berdua dengan Gaara. Bagus sekali!

Saat aku sedang berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan, tiba-tiba Gaara meninggalkanku menuju ruang makan. Argh! Benar-benar merepotkan! Segera kususul dia sambil menunggu Temari. Rasanya mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku diam saja…

"Kau kemari untuk menyerahkan berkas?" Gaara tiba-tiba bersuara, membuatku kaget.

"Eh.. I-iya," jawabku gugup.

"Badai begini, harus menginap dong? Kau mau menginap di mana?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ya.. Mungkin di penginapan dekat sini," jawabku tak yakin.

"Dengan badai seperti itu, kurasa kau nggak akan sampai ke penginapan terdekat." Suara Kankurou membuatku dan Gaara menoleh.

"Berarti kau harus menginap di sini." Kali ini Temari yang muncul dengan membawa makanan.

"Di mana?" tanya Gaara dingin. Yah, mungkin biasanya cara bicaranya memang seperti itu, tapi rasanya kali ini agak berbeda. Seperti tidak rela kalau aku harus menginap di sini?

"Di kamar Kankurou? Kau kan bisa tidur di sofa," kata Temari pada Kankurou. Tangannya tetap bekerja menghidangkan makanan di atas meja.

"Hah? Kok aku??" Kankurou kelihatan tidak rela.

"Eh, nggak usah. Biar aku aja yang tidur di sofa," kataku merasa tidak enak.

"Ya udah. Nggak apa-apa kok. Biar aku aja yang tidur di sofa," kata Kankurou. Sepertinya dia juga merasa tidak enak karena posisiku sebagai tamu. Hh.. Hubungan antar manusia memang merepotkan. Harus menjaga perasaan orang lain.

"Nggak a.."

"Shikamaru tidur di kamarku aja." Belum sempat aku menolak Kankurou, ucapanku sudah diputus oleh Gaara. Aku sampai terdiam kaget mendengar ucapannya itu.

Oke, aku memang hanya menebak, tapi rasanya ia bukan tipe orang yang rela berbagi kamar dengan orang lain, _khususnya denganku_. Dan melihat Temari serta Kankurou yang sama terkejutnya denganku, sepertinya tebakanku benar.

"Di kamarku kan ada sofa. Biar aku yang tidur di situ. Aku sudah biasa tidur di sofa kok," kata Gaara.

"Oke kalau begitu. Shikamaru di kamar Gaara" kata Kankurou riang.

"Terserah Gaara saja," kata Temari.

Entah ya, tapi aku masih merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang menyantap makan malam buatan Temari. Perutku sudah lapar.

.

***

.

Selesai makan malam dan berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan tiga bersaudara itu (khususnya Kankurou), kami pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Rupanya kamar mereka berjejeran. Kamar Temari paling pojok, lalu kamar Kankurou di sebelahnya, kemudian kamar Gaara di dekat tangga. Aku dan Gaara segera masuk ke kamar.

Kamar Gaara terlihat luas karena hanya sedikit barang yang ada di sana, berbeda sekali dengan kamarku yang mungil dan penuh bermacam-macam benda. Tempat tidurnya ada di pojok ruangan sementara sofa yang ia maksud terletak tak jauh dari pintu, menghadap ke arah jendela.

"Ng, aku tidur di sofa juga nggak apa-apa kok," kataku pada Gaara.

"Kau tidur di tempat tidur. Aku yang akan tidur di sini," kata Gaara tegas. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Kuturuti saja maunya. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau cari masalah dengannya. Lagipula, kelihatannya ia sudah mulai melupakan masalah 'ciuman' tadi..

"Oi Shikamaru." Baru saja aku ingin merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, Gaara tiba-tiba memanggilku. "Awas kalau kau berani mendekati kamar Temari!" ancamnya. Kemudian ia menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya.

Ya ampun!! Ternyata itu yang ia pikirkan! Aku jadi mengerti kenapa ia ingin sekamar denganku.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut.

.

***

.

Malam itu aku terbangun dengan tubuh menggigil karena kedinginan.

Serius nih ini desa yang tadi siang panasnya minta ampun itu?!

Aku melirik Gaara yang tidur dengan pulasnya di sofa. Apa ia tidak merasa dingin ya? Atau mungkin orang Suna sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan cuaca sedrastis ini?

Ugh. Udara dingin selalu membuat tubuh manusia bereaksi untuk mengeluarkan cairan lebih. Aku pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi ke kamar kecil yang terletak di lantai bawah.

.

Eh? Suara apa itu?

Tadinya aku berniat untuk segera kembali ke kamar setelah menyelesaikan 'misiku'. Tapi suara dari arah dapur menarik minatku. Sebetulnya aku tidak yakin akan ada pencuri atau semacamnya di cuaca seperti ini. Tapi siapa tau? Lebih baik aku mengeceknya.

"Lho, Shikamaru?"

Ah, rupanya Temari yang sedang membuat coklat hangat.

Temari memandangku yang agak menggigil kedinginan. Ia pun berkata, "mau coklat hangat?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk agak malu.

Dengan cekatan ia membuat secangkir coklat hangat lagi untukku. Kemudian ia menghilang sebentar sebelum kembali dengan dua selimut di tangannya dan memberikan satu padaku. Kami berdua pun menikmati coklat hangat dengan tubuh kami terbungkus selimut (masing-masing tentunya!).

"Kalau ada perapian lebih enak nih," celetukku.

Temari tertawa kecil. "Perapian di desa _panas_ ini?" tanyanya. Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'panas'. Rupanya ia masih kepikiran perkataanku tadi siang.

"Jadi, sudah berubah pikiran Tuan Pemalas?" tanyanya lagi.

Wajahku memerah. "Yah.. Nggak mungkin sekarang aku bilang panas kan?"

Temari tersenyum tipis, tapi kelihatan sangat puas.

"Betul-betul cewek yang nggak mau kalah," bisikku.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku bilang, kau itu betul-betul nggak mau kalah," ulangku.

"Karena aku beda denganmu Tuan Pemalas-Yang-Lebih-Suka-Kabur," katanya.

"Ya. Dari pertama kali ketemu kamu aku udah tau itu," kataku.

"Lagian emangnya itu sa.."

"..Dan itu keren.." tambahku pelan.

Ia kelihatan terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Wajahnya memerah dan rasanya… ia sangat manis.

Entah apa yang mendorongku, wajahku mulai mendekati wajahnya.. Bibir kami pun bersentuhan.

"EHEM!"

Kami refleks berbalik dan.. "Gaara?"

Uh-oh.. Aku mencium bau masalah.

"Gaara, aku.." Temari mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi kurasa ia sendiri bingung ingin menjelaskan apa.

Gaara berbalik. "Ayo tidur." katanya dengan suara yang datar tapi terdengar tegas. Ia berjalan lebih dulu, memimpin kami menuju kamar. Sampai di depan kamar Gaara, Gaara menungguku masuk lebih dulu sebelum menutup pintu. Sempat kulihat Temari memandangku dengan cemas.

Ceklek.

"Untuk sekedar memastikan kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi," kata Gaara, menjelaskan mengapa ia mengunci pintu.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sepanjang malam itu, aku merasa bahwa Gaara terus menatapku. Mana bisa aku tidur kalau ia menatapku seperti itu? Meskipun aku tidak menghadap ke arahnya pun, aku merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa. Mungkin begini rasanya kalau berhadapan dengan calon mertua yang tidak mau melepaskan anaknya ya?

.

***

.

Aku membuka mata dan menyadari kalau hari sudah pagi. Wow, ternyata aku bisa tidur juga setelah insiden itu?

Kulihat Gaara masih tertidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Sampai jam berapa ia terus mengawasiku ya?

"Gaa.." Baru saja aku ingin membangunkan Gaara, sudah terdengar ketukan, atau rasanya lebih tepat disebut gedoran, di depan pintu.

"Oiii, Gaara!! Bangun! Sudah pagi!" Rupanya Kankurou.

Gaara segera terbangun. Matanya sempat bertemu dengan mataku, tapi hanya sepintas karena ia segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu yang dikuncinya.

Hh.. Ternyata memang paling merepotkan berurusan dengan orang seperti dia. Mungkin lebih mudah kalau ia langsung memukulku atau mencaci aku karena telah berani mencium kakaknya daripada diam seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Tumben kau mengunci pintu," kata Kankurou saat Gaara berjalan melewatinya. Gaara tidak menjawab. "Yo, Shikamaru! Gimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" Kali ini Kankurou menyapaku.

"Eh.. yah.. Nyenyak," jawabku. Tidak bohong sih. Entah bagaimana, tapi tidurku nyenyak juga.

"Bagus! Temari sedang membuat sarapan. Kau mandi saja setelah Gaara selesai. Nih, pakai bajuku lagi saja." Kankurou memberikan satu stel baju padaku.

"Trims Kankurou," kataku. Kami pun menuruni tangga.

.

Selesai mandi, kami berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Tadi kulihat dari jendela, badainya sudah berhenti," kata Kankurou. "Kau pulang hari ini Shikamaru?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Nggak main dulu? Kau belum berkeliling Suna kan?" katanya lagi.

Aku melirik Temari yang sempat melirikku sepintas, kemudian kulihat Gaara sedang menatapku tajam. "Er.. kurasa kapan-kapan saja. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di Konoha," kataku.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku dan Temari sedang kosong hari ini. Kami kan bisa mengantarmu berkeliling. Iya kan Temari?" Ia meminta persetujuan Temari.

"Eh? I-iya," jawab Temari. Kelihatannya ia tidak mengira kalau Kankurou akan bertanya padanya.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan masih tetap didominasi oleh Kankurou. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari suasana janggal yang disebabkan oleh aura menekan dari Gaara.

Aku pun menyimpulkan bahwa pulang lebih cepat lebih baik.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar berkas-berkasnya," kata Gaara saat tiga bersaudara itu mengantarku ke gerbang Sunagakure.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bertanya.. Kalian itu kenapa sih? Rasanya dari kemarin sikap kalian bertiga aneh," kata Kankurou tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Temari langsung memasang raut wajah tidak enak.

"Kau tidak tau? Kema.."

"Diam Gaara! Ayo Nara!" Temari sempat membentak Gaara dengan wajah memerah sebelum menarikku menjauh dari kedua saudaranya.

Saat kami sudah agak jauh dari Kankurou dan Gaara, Temari berbalik menghadapku. "Sebenarnya dari tadi aku mau tanya, semalam Gaara melakukan apa padamu?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Nggak. Dia nggak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengawasiku sepanjang malam,  
jawabku.

"Syukurlah.." Temari menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," katanya.

"Temari aku.."

"APA?! 2 KALI MENCIUM TEMARI?!" Kudengar teriakan Kankurou. Bagus… Katakan saja sekeras-kerasnya supaya semua orang tahu!

"BERANDAL ITUUU…"

Uh-oh, sepertinya masalah mendekat…

"Kurasa lebih baik kalau kau pulang secepatnya," kata Temari. Dan aku setuju.

"Lain kali aku akan kembali lagi," kataku. Aku pun mengecup bibir Temari sepintas sebelum meninggalkannya.

"NAAAARAAAAAA!!!!"

Ups, sepertinya semakin gawat. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang aku bisa.

Sunagakure.. Desa pasir yang panas dan membosankan… Rasanya aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini untuk beberapa lama. Dan mungkin aku akan merindukannya.

**+FIN+**

* * *

A/N:

Yahoooo!!!!! Selesaaaaaii… -jingkrak2-

Maafkan akuh.. Ru sangat sadar sekali kalau banyak terjadi OOCness di sini. –bersimpuh- Tapi Ru udah berusaha keras nih menyelesaikan penpik ini dalam waktu sehari. Hahaha.. Abis kalo nggak kayak gitu ntar nggak kelar2…

Kritik, saran, sambitan makanan, bahkan sambutan bahagia –ditabok- diterima dengan senang hati…

Saatnya Ru ngerjain tugas.. Bye2…


End file.
